Splash of Romance
by SiriusStarr
Summary: An innocent water fight turns somewhat steamy... KayleeSimon ::Please review!::


Title: Splash of Romance  
Pairing: Kalyee/Simon  
Rating: PG13/T  
Genre: Fluff/Romance  
Summary: An innocent water fight turns a bit steamy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, Serenity, or anything to do with them! (as much as I wish I did :P)

_A.N.: This was written for a fanfic challenge on LJ but I had fun with it so I decided to post it here :)_

Splash of Romance

"So then I was.. well... naked..." Simon said, blushing slightly, as Kaylee spit out a mouthful of water as she started laughing, spraying his hand partially. He laughed and wiped his hand on her shirt as she collected herself, giggling at the thought of him dancing around a statue of Hippocrates, compelety naked. She grinned at him, easily picturing him as such, and his blush deepened slightly. To get his attention away from himself, he dipped his hand into her water glass and flicked his fingers at her, sparkling her face with droplets of water. She pretended to be surprised and did the same, giggling. Simon gave a mock pout, something which made Kaylee want to pounce on him.

"You're very shuai when you pout, Simon..." she teased. "But you had it coming." Simon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? And who was the one that spat all over my hand?" he asked seriously, trying not to grin. She stuck her tongue out at him and flicked more water at him, trying to look innocent as he wiped it out of his eyes. She grinned as he regarded her, and he suddenly sprang up out of his seat. She shrieked playfully and shot out of her chair, deciding to run as he grabbed her cup and launched the water at her. She turned just in time to feel it coat her back, making her pink tshirt stick to her skin. She whipped around with a twinkle in her eyes and ran for the sink, grabbing another cup and filling it, launching it at him. He tried to duck but it got him square on top of the head, soaking his hair, neck and face, and she ran for it as he tried to wipe it out of his eyes, losing her in the moment that he was distracted.

She ran down to the passenger dorms and into the bathroom, pulled out a plastic bucket and began to fill it, giggling to herself as she did so. She and Simon could do whatever they liked; Mal and the others were all planetside for the night, and River was sleeping peacefully out for the a long while after the medicine Simon had given her. So if it was a water fight Simon wanted, it was a waterfight he would get.

Kaylee filled the bucket just as she heard him coming down the stairs. He was trying to be stealthy, but it wasn't really working. He was expecting an ambush; Kaylee was so playful, he could only imagine what she had in store for him. He crept along the passageway, and suddenly heard her breathing just around the corner. A small smile snuck onto his face and he held his hands in front of him, ready to block an attack.

The bucket was heavy and Kaylee heaved it up, holding it above her head, ready to step forward and drop it on Simon. She took a step forward, knowing he was right there and tried to push the bucket forward. Simon saw what was happening and reacted in a split second, throwing his arms up and managing to turn the bucket the other way as some of it spilled onto him, forcing the majority of it to fall on Kaylee, drenching her. He laughed as she shrieked, shaking the water out of his hair as he watched the water drench her from head to toes, her clothes sticking to her skin as she stepped back away from the flow. But she was already drenched and he was still laughing as she pushed her sopping hair out of her eyes and regarded him.

"Very funny, doctor." she scowled, turning her back to him. Simon stopped laughing immediately, scared that he had done it again. He'd upset her. He watched her back for a moment, watched the water dripping from her clothes and hair, hoping he hadn't upset her too badly. He approached slowly, apologetically, wiping the water from his neck.

"Kaylee... I..." he began, trying to see her face. Suddenly she whipped around with a bright grin, startling Simon, and he stepped back once as she launched herself at him, latching onto his front. He felt the water from her clothes seep into his immediately and winced as she laughed.

"Gotcha." she whispered into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing the moisture, encasing her in his arms, carrying her down the hall to his room. He stopped when they were halfway in and then dropped her on the bed, she shook her wet hair out of her face and looked up at him, her eyes shining in excitement. She looked around his room quickly, noting the plainer walls and simple furnishings. She also noted there was a glass of water on his nightstand; she scooted a bit closer to it as he looked down at her with an almost seductive look in his eyes that intrigued her. He sat down on the bed beside her, very close to the nightstand, and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her forehead against his. He looked into her eyes, past her long lashes glittering with droplets of water, and loved what he saw. Innocence, youth, passion; it was all evident in her bright eyes.

"You're so beautiful." he said softly, brushing a lock of wet hair behind her ear. She smiled, blushing slightly as her hand stealthily reached for the water. Her fingers curled around it and she slowly moved it towards them as he lay a hand gently on her neck. She shivered at the feeling, squirming slightly in her wet clothes. Slowly he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and the hand not holding the glass massaged the back of his neck as they quickly deepened the kiss, their tongues clashing passionately. In the heat of the moment Kaylee pulled away, leaving Simon looking disappointed and pining for more. Kaylee grinned.

"I think you need to cool down, Simon..." she told him.

"Wha--" he didn't have time to wonder what she meant when she poured the large glass over his head, drenching his head, neck and chest. She put the glass down and grinned at him, feeling the water drip from him onto her. He shook his head, spraying her in the face, and she giggled when he nuzzled into her neck. "I needed that." he told her, slowly pulling at the collar of her shirt enough to expose some of her shoulder. He started to gently kiss it, the droplets on their skin mingling, his lips delicately massaging her skin, and worked his way up her neck, her wet hair clinging to his face as he continued his ministrations, making her giddy.

She gently pushed him down onto the bed, and rolled off him as he hoisted his legs up. He rolled over on top of her, much to her glee, looking down at her, admiring the way the water made her clothes cling tightly to her skin, exciting him more than if she hadn't had anything on at all. She reached up a hand and ran it through his wet hair, feeling drops drip onto her stomach, tickling her bare skin as her shirt had slid up a bit. She smiled and although he looked stunningly godly in his clinging black shirt, she peeled it off of him, tossing it on the floor. He smiled, feeling the air nip at his bare skin and leaned in, showering her neck with firm kisses, making her squirm pleasurably. He lay down beside her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing a complicated tango around each other, her hands running through his hair, both of them moaning soflty, pressing their wet bodies together, taking advantage of their night alone.

_Please review!_


End file.
